


Buenos vecinos

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Cynicism, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gardens & Gardening, Gay Porn Hard, Horniness, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Licking, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pets, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Seduction, Stalking, Touching, Two Shot, Writober, Writober 2020, sucking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri había descubierto que tenía un nuevo vecino que le resultaba tan atractivo como imbécil.Yuri quería problemas con ese hombre y quizás algo más.---Kinktober 2020 by Tabris-XX. Historia #4.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Series: Kinktober 2020 Multifandom & Crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949890
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> ACLARACIONES PREVIAS: **
> 
> **\- Personajes mayores de edad. Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).  
>  \- Actos consensuados/consentidos.  
> \- Abstenerse de leer y/o comentar si la pareja o las etiquetas no son de su agrado.**

Todo empezó hace como un mes, cuando un nuevo vecino se mudó a la casa de al lado. Lo estuve espiando todo ese tiempo ocultándome detrás de las cortinas de mi sala. Se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta años, era muy apuesto y por lo que vi, iba a vivir únicamente en compañía de su perro.

Debo admitir que llamó mi atención enseguida; era guapísimo y no pude evitar sentirme atraído hacia él casi de manera instantánea. Era un albino de bellos ojos celestes y dueño de una sonrisa encantadora, pero conforme pasaron los días, me dí cuenta de que también era un completo imbécil.

Yo acababa de terminar la escuela y estaba de vacaciones, por lo que me quedaba a atender la casa y si bien, en ocasiones salía con mis amigos, dejé de hacerlo en cuanto este hombre se mudó al lado. Mi actividad favorita era espiarlo aunque jamás me animé a mostrarme frente a él o a planear un encuentro fortuito para poder saludarlo o hablarle.

Me encantaba y tenía ganas de conocerlo hasta que sucedió algo que no me gustó en lo absoluto. Yo vivía con mi abuelo y él me comentó que descubrió a un enorme poodle color chocolate en nuestro patio, haciendo cuantiosos hoyos en el césped.

De inmediato supe se trataba de la mascota del nuevo vecino y sentí una inusitada molestia. Definitivamente, no le había enseñado modales a su estúpido perro porque no solo nos dejaba el jardín lleno de pozos, también destruía las plantas y en ocasiones, hallábamos regalos desagradables.

—¿¡Pero cómo es que no me dí cuenta!? Estoy en la casa todo el día y no lo vi -me justifiqué vanamente, la verdad que jamás me percaté de nada por andar de mirón con el dueño del perro-

—Pues iré a hablar con ese hombre -dijo mi abuelo- Su perro está destruyendo nuestro jardín por completo.

—Si quieres voy yo -respondí- Merece que le diga sus buenas verdades.

—No, Yuratchka -se negó enseguida- Te conozco y sé que si tú vas, pelearás de manera innecesaria con el vecino y no quiero problemas con nadie. Yo solucionaré este problema de manera pacífica.

En eso mi abuelo tenía toda la razón; si yo iba, terminaría discutiendo en muy malos términos con ese hombre y probablemente acabaríamos en una estación de policías.

\---

Tal y como lo anunció mi abuelo, esa misma tarde fue a hablar con ese sujeto. La verdad tuve muchas ganas de acompañarlo pero también era cierto que si me metía en ese asunto, generaría conflictos. Me daba rabia el hecho de que ese tonto no supiera educar a su perro y que nosotros saliéramos perjudicados.

De nuevo me dediqué a espiar ocultándome tras las cortinas de la sala y minutos después, vi como mi abuelo estaba sonriendo y conversando muy animadamente con el vecino; eso no hizo más acrecentar mi rabia.

Cuando vi a mi abuelo regresar a casa con una expresión alegre, maldije por lo bajo y de inmediato dejé mi sitio para correr y tumbarme en el sofá, tomar mi celular y fingir estar viendo cosas en él.

Ni bien puso un pie dentro de la casa, mi abuelo comenzó a ponderar las supuestas cualidades de ese hombre, que por alguna razón para mí se volvió completamente insoportable a la par, que cada vez lo encontraba más atractivo.

—Ya todo está solucionado -me contó- Se disculpó por lo que el perro hizo y se comprometió en arreglar nuestro jardín. Es un hombre muy agradable y cortés, su nombre es Victor

Bajé el celular un momento y observé de reojo a mi abuelo en cuanto me dijo el nombre ajeno. Por alguna razón, me dio gusto conocer finalmente su identidad aunque supe aparentar muy bien un falso desinterés.

—Pues es lo menos que podía hacer ese tipo después del desastre que hizo su perro -volví la vista al teléfono-

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarlo? -preguntó él- Victor va a encargarse personalmente del arreglo y ya que estás de vacaciones, pensé que tal vez...--

—Olvídalo, abuelo -protesté- De ninguna manera voy a ayudar a ese tipo con algo que es solo su responsabilidad. Además hace demasiado calor como para estar trabajando en el jardín.

Eso era verdad, estábamos en pleno verano y los últimos días habían sido bastante calurosos pero a mi abuelo poco y nada le importó mi oposición, terminó obligándome a ayudar al tal Victor con el arreglo de nuestro jardín.

\---

Varios días pasaron pero mi desconsiderado vecino jamás se apersonó para cumplir con lo que prometió a mi abuelo y la verdad es que no sé por qué me jodía muchísimo el hecho de que no lo hiciera.

—No solo es un irresponsable también es un tremendo mentiroso; su perro sigue causando estragos en nuestro jardín y el muy imbécil nunca vino a arreglar nada -me quejé con mi abuelo una mañana mientras desayunábamos juntos antes que él fuera a su actividad laboral-

—De seguro vendrá el fin de semana -lo excusó- Me aseguró que se haría cargo pero no sé por qué tienes tanto apremio si ni siquiera sales a tomar aire al jardín. Te la pasas encerrado todo el día aquí con los ojos pegados al celular -reclamó algo enfadado- ¿Por qué no sales con tus amigos o es que vas a pasarte las vacaciones encerrado en la casa?

—La verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir a ninguna parte -mi abuelo ni siquiera sospechaba que me quedaba el día entero en la casa solo para mirar al vecino-

Cuando mi abuelo se retiró por fin y me quedé solo, comencé a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Estaba muy impaciente y ansioso, escudándome en la supuesta molestia que sentía gracias a Victor.

Fue que me armé de coraje para ir a reclamarle personalmente, muy a pesar de las advertencias de mi abuelo de no querer problemas, yo sí los quería. Ya estaba harto pues sentía que ese idiota solo se estaba burlando de nosotros.

Llegué frente a su puerta y comencé a tocarle el timbre de la manera más insistente y latosa posible, tenía ganas de molestarlo y que nos viéramos implicados en un pleito. Estúpido e inmaduro de mi parte pero quería provocarle un disgusto y arruinarle el día.

Fue una muy mala idea, la peor que se me pudo haber ocurrido. Cuando abrió la puerta, tenía una expresión que efectivamente denotaba molestia pero al verme allí, su semblante cambió y pude notar que me veía de una manera extraña y su sonrisa me provocó cierta incomodidad.

—Buenos días -saludó con un tono muy amable-

—Ho...hola -titubeé, sintiéndome un completo tonto- Yo soy...--

—Yuri -afirmó- ¿Ese es tu nombre, cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza. Este hombre tenía un tremendo magnetismo que me quitaba el aliento, su presencia era imponente y me hacía sentir muy vulnerable.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? -pregunté-

—Me lo dijo tu abuelo -respondió y volvió a sonreír- Es decir, yo mismo se lo pregunté el día que vino a decirme lo que mi perro estaba haciendo en su jardín -dio un par de pasos hacia mí hasta que ya se encontraba invadiendo mi espacio personal con total descaro-

—¿Y por qué querías saber como me llamo? -cuestioné e intenté dar un paso atrás pero él me lo impidió, tomándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo-

—Porque quería conocer el nombre del lindo y atrevido chico que me espía todo el tiempo detrás de las cortinas de su casa -me susurró al oído-

—¡Suéltame, idiota! -gruñí y traté de empujarlo pero no pude hacer mucho, era más grande y más fuerte que yo-

Me tomó de un brazo y me jaló con fuerza para que entrara con él a su casa. Cerró la puerta y la llaveó, impidiendo una posible fuga de mi parte pero realmente no tenía intenciones de irme.

Quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar aunque me sentía avergonzado por el hecho de que él lo sabía todo. Había descubierto que me pasé espiándolo desde que se mudó y yo ni cuenta me había dado de eso.

—Estaba esperando tu visita, Yuri -aseveró mientras me acorralaba contra la puerta y su cuerpo- ¿Por qué no viniste antes o es que solo te apetece mirarme?

—No sé de que estás hablado -respondí sin poderle mirar a la cara de la vergüenza que sentía, así que opté por hacerme el desentendido-

—¡Vamos, al menos ten el valor de admitir que me estás viendo todo el tiempo! -desafió sin más- Desde que me mudé, estás allí escondido, viéndome a lo lejo -me hablaba al oído mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las mías, presionando ligeramente mi intimidad e inmovilizando mis muñecas-

—¡No te estaba viendo, idiota! ¿Qué acaso te crees muy irresistible?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú -condujo sus labios hasta mi cuello, besándolo repentinamente y yo, preso de mi sorpresa y mi emoción, empecé a temblar- ¿Qué pasa, Yuri? -preguntó- ¿Tanto miedo tienes o es que te gusta esto?

—¡Mierda! -susurré y tragué saliva, la respuesta correcta era la segunda, me gustaba en demasía y no me sentía capaz de apartarlo-

No fui capaz de responder, sus labios repartían besos y mordidas en la sensible piel de mi cuello. Estaba completamente a su merced, ansioso por más hasta que él pareció notarlo. Soltó mis manos y de inmediato condujo las suyas a desabotonar mi camisa para luego acariciar mi pecho.

Un desvergozado gemido salió de mi boca cuando sentí sus dedos pellizcando mis pezones a la par que sus dientes se incrustaban en mi cuello. Estaba enloqueciendo y mis deseos se manifestaban vívidamente, él pudo notar el bulto en mi bragueta; se apartó y sonrió con aires de grandeza.

—Dile a tu abuelo que mañana iré a arreglarle el jardín -dijo como si nada y se dirigió hacia otro lado, dejándome allí completamente excitado y desconcertado- ¿Era eso lo que venías a reclamarme, cierto?

—Pero... pero... -murmuré-

—Yuri... no es por echarte de mi casa pero ahora si me disculpas, tengo que salir -sonrió y señaló la puerta con el pulgar- Si quieres, puedes regresar por la noche. Digamos, cuando tu abuelo se haya ido a dormir -guiñó el ojo-

—¡Hijo de puta! -le grité y me largué de allí azotando la puerta, me había sentido humillado por completo-

El resto del día me la pasé encerrado en mi habitación, maldiciendo a ese imbécil y pensando todo el tiempo en lo que había pasado. No podía creer cuan fácilmente caí en su juego, permitiendo que me tocara y me besara de ese modo.

Pero lo que más rabia me generaba era que después de aquello, quedé completamente caliente y cada vez que recordaba sus besos acababa excitado otra vez. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me masturbé, pronunciando su nombre y muriendo de ganas por repetirlo.

Comencé a considerar seriamente la propuesta que me había hecho, de visitarlo en la noche luego de que me abuelo se fuera a dormir aunque también me daban ganas de vengarme. Tenía que cobrarle la humillación antes de ir más lejos, así que comencé a planearlo.

—Me las vas a pagar, anciano.

\---

Ya en horas de la noche, creí que las cosas por fin se tranquilizaron para mí. Esperé a mi abuelo con la cena lista e intenté dejar de preocuparme por lo acontecido con Victor, la verdad es que quería olvidar por un buen rato ese asunto para evitarme inconvenientes.

—Ya te sirvo, abuelo -le dije- Por favor, siéntate.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? -preguntó él-

—No es necesario, ya lo tengo todo listo.

Él me obedeció y me esperó sentado en su lugar en la mesa del comedor mientras yo le servía el borsch que tanto le gustaba.

—Aquí está, espero te guste -coloqué su plato con cuidado y sonreí orgulloso, en verdad era mi especialidad y adoraba ser elogiado por mi abuelo-

De repente, él se me quedó viendo con cierto recelo y vi claramente como frunció el ceño.

—Yuratchka... -me llamó con una voz extrañamente seria-

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

—¿En el cuello? Nada -respondí confundido- ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que nada? -cuestionó, haciendo que mis dudas y temores se disparasen de forma automática-

—Espera -fue todo lo que le dije y fui con prisa hasta el cuarto de baño para verificar eso que tanto llamó la atención de mi abuelo-

Casi pegué un grito de espanto al notar que tenía el cuello lleno de marcas entre moradas y rojizas, a consecuencia de las succiones y mordidas de mi estúpido vecino. Lo peor de todo es que ni me había percatado.

—¡Voy a matarlo! -dije a regañadientes-

—¿A quién vas a matar? -preguntó mi abuelo, no me dí cuenta que vino detrás de mí para ver si me encontraba bien, dí un brinco del susto que me provocó-

—Abuelo, me asustaste.

—Y bien... ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Fue Potya, estaba jugando con ella y me mordió.

—¿Así que fue la gata? -mi abuelo me observaba de una manera acusadora que me desesperaba-

—Sí, fue ella -reafirmé, aún sabiendo que mi abuelo no se tragaba ese cuento-

—Pues a ver si tienes más cuidado cuando juegas "con la gata" -advirtió-

—Eh, sí -respondí hecho un manojo de nervios, volví con él al comedor muerto de vergüenza intentando ocultar esas malditas marcas-

—Y por cierto, me encontré con Victor recién que llegué a casa -comentó- Dijo que mañana temprano estará por aquí para comenzar con los arreglos del jardín y como te dije, vas a ayudarlo con eso. Tendrás que estar de pie antes de las 7 de la mañana.

—Pero abuelo...--

—¡Pero nada! -me interrumpió- Mejor que te pongas a trabajar con el vecino haciendo algo útil y productivo que andar "jugando con Potya".

—Dios -susurré- Está bien, abuelo -respondí resignado y bajando la mirada, no podía disimular mi vergüenza-

Si mi abuelo supiera que ese supuesto gato no era otro sino el sujeto con quien me estaría enviando a hacer las tareas de jardinería, le daría un infarto ahí mismo. Pero acabé sonriendo al final, de alguna iba a cobrarle a Victor su atrevimiento y el hecho de haberme puesto en semejante aprieto con mi abuelo. Iba a darle una merecida lección.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado poco más de las 10 de la noche cuando mi abuelo se despidió de mí para marcharse a su habitación a dormir. Ese siempre era su horario habitual. Le dije que al rato yo también haría lo mismo y fingí sentirme cansado; quería que él creyera que en verdad había me ido a dormir, para así poder llevar a cabo eso que tenía que en mente.

La sola idea de poder realizar mi plan me producía una enorme excitación. Pensé en algo que de salir bien, me serviría para cobrar una justa y merecida venganza. Solo de esa manera, me sentiría tranquilo, ya que así, ese odioso hombre y yo estaríamos a mano.

Pasada la medianoche, luego de estar dando vueltas en la cama y masturbándome unas cuantas veces, decidí finalmente correr el riesgo y hacerle una visita nocturna a Victor Nikiforov, mi atractivo e insoportable vecino.

Las marcas que el muy cínico dejó en mi cuello, me pusieron en una situación por demás incómoda con mi abuelo. Fue entonces que me levanté determinado a cobrarle aquella humillación aunque en realidad, también tenía ganas de verlo nuevamente. ¡No dejaba de pensar un solo instante en ese condenado viejo!

La casa estaba a oscuras e intenté hacer el menor ruido posible para poder escabullirme sin que mi abuelo lo notara pero ni bien abrí la puerta de mi habitación, me encontré con Potya, quien comenzó a maullar y a fregarse por mi pierna.

—¡¡¡Shhhh, cállate!!! -susurré e intenté hacerla a un lado pero sin éxito alguno; se puso a perseguirme por el pasillo y no paraba de maullar escandalosamente- ¡Qué te calles, mierda! Vas a despertar a mi abuelo.

Me agaché para cargarla en mis brazos pero por alguna razón, estaba demasiado arisca y mordió una de mis manos con bastante fuerza; eso hizo que la soltara de inmediato y también que lanzara un grito, el cual intenté reprimir ni bien salió de mí.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios sucede contigo!? -la regañé pero me ignoró por completo y se marchó corriendo-

¡Genial! Mis planes se habían arruinado por completo y ahí mismo, mi abuelo abrió la puerta de su habitación tras haber despertado con el ruido que estábamos haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuratchka? -preguntó encendiendo las luces del pasillo- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo que estás haciendo en la oscuridad?

—Ehhh... nada, nada -comencé a ponerme nervioso- Iba al baño y sin querer le pisé la cola Potya, me mordió. No sé qué le está pasando pero actúa extraño y...--

Antes que pudiera terminar de quejarme, mi abuelo me interrumpió.

—Ese animal está en celo -aseveró él- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

—Mmm... -lo observé confundido- No, para nada.

—Es el instinto. Está loca por salir a la calle y cruzarse con algún gato macho, por eso anda tan molesta y es tu culpa por no mandarla esterilizar antes. Ni bien abro esa puerta y veo a una horda de gatos que vienen a buscarla.

—No hay que dejarla salir -protesté- ¡De ninguna manera la quiero preñada!

—Entonces vas a tener que vigilarla y aguantar sus berrinches hasta que le pase el celo. Ahora ve a dormir que ya es muy tarde y mañana te toca arreglar el jardín con el vecino -ni bien dijo todo eso, dio media vuelta y cerró su puerta-

Suspiré fastidiado y no me quedó más que desistir de mis planes iniciales. Volví a mi dormitorio, maldiciendo por lo bajo la inoportuna y molesta interferencia de mi mascota. De nueva cuenta, me tumbé en mi cama y pensé en lo que me había dicho mi abuelo al respecto.

—Al parecer no solo Potya necesita acción -dirigí una de mis manos hasta meterla en mi ropa interior y pude sentir que nuevamente estaba excitado- ¿Me pregunto si en verdad está haciendo mucho calor hoy o solo yo me siento tan caliente?

Me tuve que resignar y recurrir a la autosatisfacción una vez más. Temía que lo de hace rato volviera a repetirse y que mi abuelo se diera cuenta que salí de la casa sin explicaciones en plena madrugada. Si lo hacía, lo mínimo que iba a creer es que estaba completamente loco y ya no quería ponerme más en situaciones incómodas.

\---

Sábado y yo estaba refunfuñando y maldiciendo porque mi abuelo me obligó a salir de la cama a las 6 de la mañana. De mala gana, apenas abriendo un ojo y en medio de sonoros bostezos, tuve que ayudarlo con el desayuno. Como todavía traía muchísimo sueño encima, no estaba prestando atención a ninguna las cosas que él me decía.

Los días sábados a él le tocaba trabajar medio día. Me había dicho que luego del trabajo iría a visitar a unos amigos suyos y que a su regreso quería que el maldito jardín estuviera ya totalmente arreglado.

También me había advertido que ese día haría mucho calor y que los rayos del sol estarían muy fuertes, por lo que sería mejor que usara algún bloqueador y una gorra.

Nada de eso logró sacarme de mi sopor hasta que lo escuché pronunciar ese nombre.

—Ya debo irme pero de seguro Victor vendrá enseguida para que comiencen a trabajar. Espero seas considerado y no le dejes todo el trabajo a él solo.

Recién allí abrí los ojos normalmente y suspiré hastiado. Claro que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba, dejarle todo el trabajo a él y yo hacer el menor esfuerzo posible y de paso, fastidiarlo. No se me había olvidado su osadía y mis ganas de hacerlo pagar.

El muy desgraciado había prometido que vendría temprano pero en vez de eso, recién apareció alrededor de las 9 de la mañana. Sin un ápice de pena, dijo que se quedó dormido mientras que estuve aguardándolo por casi un par de horas como un idiota.

Lo bueno fue que trajo todas las herramientas necesarias, césped en panes y también como una veintena de pequeñas macetas con bonitas flores que se suponía debíamos plantar luego.

Salimos juntos al jardín y pudimos comprobar que habían muchos más pozos que la última vez. Ya no estaba tan seguro si íbamos a poder terminar todo antes que los rayos del sol comenzaran a ponerse mucho más agresivos.

—Realmente no soy bueno en esto pero con tu ayuda, haré el intento -confesó él mientras se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de pensar en cómo iniciar las tareas- Le pregunté a un amigo que es experto en jardinería y creo que entendí algo. Cualquier cosa, lo estaré llamando.

—¡Tu perro es un completo inadaptado! -me crucé de brazos mientras lo veía con molestia y con ganas de seguir haciéndole sentir culpable por lo que su can había hecho- Este jardín ya parece un jodido paisaje lunar con tantos pozos que dejó.

—Quizás Makkachin lo hizo porque tenía calor, las temperaturas han estado muy elevadas este verano -intentó justificarlo una vez más- Pero bueno, pongamos manos a la obra, lo primero será rellenar los pozos, preparar el suelo,luego plantar lo de las macetas, podar algunas plantas y finalmente colocar el césped nuevo.

—¡Casi nada! -exclamé con ironía-

Pude notar que él intentaba ignorar mis comentarios sarcásticos y que en verdad tenía toda la mejor predisposición del mundo para realizar el trabajo. Lo observé de reojo cuando fue a traer algunas herramientas, vestía pantalón y camiseta holgados pero aún así, pude notar que tenía un estado físico perfecto y envidiable.

Volvió con las herramientas y también con unos guantes protectores y me los pasó para que me los pusiera.

—Debemos preparar el suelo -dijo- Vamos a rellenar los pozos pero al parecer está muy seco y eso no es nada favorable. Dime, Yuri ¿tu manguera es suficientemente larga? -sonrió de lado-

Me quedé viéndolo con desconcierto y ni bien lo escuché, me sonrojé por completo sin poder evitar que mi enferma mente le diera un doble sentido a su pregunta. Comencé a sentirme acalorado y no estaba seguro si lo hizo con esa intención pero al verlo sonreír de ese modo, pensé que sí. Decidí seguirle el juego.

—Pues sí que lo es, ¿quieres verla?

—Tráela y te diré lo que haremos -guiñó el ojo-

Pude notar perfectamente cómo el muy atrevido me miró en cuanto le dí la espalda para ir a traer la dichosa manguera del pequeño depósito que teníamos en el fondo de la casa. Decidí hacerlo esperar y tomarme mi tiempo antes de volver, todavía quería fastidiarlo.

Me metí a la casa por la puerta trasera y me puse a revisar mi celular, a beber agua y a reírme creyendo que él seguía allí esperando a lo tonto. Demoré unos veinte minutos en regresar trayendo conmigo lo que me había pedido pero contrariamente a lo que creí, él no estaba molesto ni nada parecido.

Aprovechó el tiempo que demoré para adelantar otras cosas y estaba podando algunas plantas, de hecho, ya casi terminaba con eso. No conforme con arruinarme los planes nuevamente, el muy infeliz se había quitado la camiseta y estaba trabajando con el torso descubierto.

Permanecí en mi sitio mirándolo con fijeza y deleitando mis ojos con la imagen de su esbelto y privilegiado cuerpo. Tragué saliva al notar sus brazos fuertes y marcados, su espalda ancha y sus abdominales perfectamente trabajados.

Tenía que reconocer que ese idiota era demasiado sexy, bueno, eso ya lo supe desde que me pasaba mirándolo pero ahora estaba de nuevo a escasos metros de distancia. Todo lo que podía recordar en ese momento era lo del otro día, cuando me acorraló y me besó en su casa.

—¡Mierda! -murmuré al ver lo condenadamente sensual que era Victor y noté que comenzó a traspirar; secó las gotas de sudor con su antebrazo. En tanto, su piel empezaba a enrojecerse a causa de la exposición solar-

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el tiempo, Yuri? -lo escuché reclamar sin que en ningún momento volteara a verme pero sin dudas, se había percatado de mi presencia-

Lo peor de todo es que sí se me había parado y otra vez las sensaciones de la noche anterior volvieron. ¡Tenía una maldita erección bajo mis shorts! Estaba rogando que él no lo notara en ese momento.

Me acerqué con sigilo trayendo la manguera; en eso, él dejaba de lado las tijeras de podar y tomaba un rastrillo para comenzar a juntar las hojas secas y pequeñas ramas que quedaron en el suelo.

—Puedes empezar a mojar los agujeros -me indicó mientras mis ojos casi se desorbitaban de nuevo ante sus palabras que me sonaban de lo más desvergonzadas- Pero solo un poco, no tienen que estar ni demasiado secos ni demasiado húmedos.

Asentí y fui a abrir el grifo. Estaba demasiado nervioso porque mi erección iba empeorando y el roce con mi ropa interior solo me ponía más caliente aún. Tenía ganas de entrar a la casa y tocarme pero también deseaba seguir viendo a ese escultural hombre que se exhibía descaradamente ante mí.

No solo yo estaba ardiendo por dentro, los rayos del sol me comenzaban a calcinar la piel y me arrepentí por no haber hecho caso a las sugerencias de mi abuelo sobre eso de ponerme un bloquear solar. Por si fuera poco, tampoco me había recogido el cabello y como empecé a traspirar, éste se pegaba contra mi rostro.

—¡Hijo de puta! -murmuré culpando a Victor por todo lo que me pasaba-

Sin fijarme bien en lo que hacía, no me dí cuenta que abrí el grifo con tanta fuerza que la manija zafó y por lo tanto, empezó a lanzar agua con mucha presión al igual que por la manguera que quedó hacia donde Victor.

—¿¡Pero qué carajos!? -intenté tapar con mis manos la fuga de agua ya que no sabía como pararla-

Segundos después, escuché a Victor gritándome que cerrara el grifo porque por la manguera salía agua con muchísima presión y estaba ocasionando un caos en ese sector.

—¡¡¡No puedo parar esto!!! -respondí también a los gritos mientras me empapaba por completo- ¡Ayúdame aquí, idiota!

—¡Se va a inundar todo el jardín! -advirtió y lo vi viniendo con prisa hacia mí trayendo la manguera consigo- ¡Cierra la llave, Yuri!

—¿De qué puta llave me hablas, imbécil? ¡No estás viendo que ya no hay llave!

—¿Dónde está el paso del agua?

—¡¡¡No lo sé!!!

—Hazte a un lado -dijo y tomó mi lugar, intentando vanamente solucionar la violenta fuga del agua- ¡Atiende esa manguera que esto se llena de charcos!

Tomé la manguera y cuando intenté hacerla a un lado, acabé apuntándola hacia Victor y no hice más que bañarlo por completo. Lo dejé hecho un desastre y volteó a verme con total molestia.

—Necesitaba refrescarme un poco pero no así -afirmó con un tono travieso- Pero ya que quieres jugar, juguemos.

Tironeó con fuerza de la manguera hasta quitármela y sin que pudiera hacer nada para escapar, acabó atacándome con esos chorros de agua que me dejaron más empapado de lo que ya estaba.

—¡¡¡Detente, anciano idiota!!! -todo lo que quería era asesinarlo en esos momentos-

—¿Cómo me dijiste, gatito? -continuó con lo mismo, persiguiéndome con la maldita manguera mientras yo iba de un lado intentando resguardarme- Discúlpate ahora mismo.

—¡Jódete, infeliz! -ya me había hartado su actitud infantil y no quería seguir jugando pero el muy hijo de puta pensaba parar-

Fui hacia él mientras luchaba con el agua e intenté arrebatarle la manguera, al no poder conseguir mi objetivo, comencé a golpearlo para que se detuviera. A esas alturas, los dos estábamos totalmente mojados de pies a cabeza.

Victor arrojó la manguera a un lado y me sonrió. Yo seguía con unas inconmensurables ganas de matarlo hasta que me rodéo con sus brazos, dejándome pegado a su cuerpo y se puso a besarme con total descaro y atrevimiento.

Sus osadas manos fueron bajando hasta mis nalgas y al presionarlas contra él, sintió mi erección que no había desaparecido aún y que gracias a lo que estaba haciendo, iba a crecer de nuevo. Poco a poco, fui tranquilizándome y correspondiendo a sus besos con total desesperación.

¡Vaya que volvía a acalorarme! No solo porque estábamos en el patio trasero bajo el horrible sol de verano en media mañana sino también porque sentía cómo su lengua se enredaba exquisitamente con la mía y a la par, su bragueta abultarse rápidamente.

—Te estuve esperando anoche -me susurró al oído mientras sus labios alcanzaban mi cuello-

—Mmm... no pude ir -respondí a duras penas-

—¿Y por qué no? Si estás tan caliente como un gatito en celo -comenzó a conducirme hacia la puerta trasera de la casa-

—No pude -repetí- Pero ni creas que entraremos así a la casa, ¡vamos a ensuciar todo a nuestro paso! -lo detuve-

—Entonces voy a follarte aquí mismo.

—¿Qué estás esperando, anciano?

Ahí mismo, me colocó contra la puerta y bajó mi short junto con mi ropa interior dejando mi erección expuesta, se puso a masturbarme con rapidez mientras volvíamos a besarnos desesperadamente. Yo me aferré a sus brazos e intentaba contenerme mis quejidos pero me encontraba cada vez más agitado.

—¡Aaahhh! -exclamé a la par que él incrementaba sus movimientos manuales sobre mi pene- Mierda... ngh...

El calor que sentía se estaba tornando insoportable para mí pero no quería que se detuviera. Por mi cuerpo y por el suyo se deslizaban aún las diminutas gotas de agua que caían de nuestros cabellos húmedos y que al cabo de un rato, se mezclaban con transpiración.

Victor me despojó de mi camiseta y la arrojó a un lado, me dejó completamente desnudo ante sus ojos y él desprendió su pantalón para liberar ese falo palpitante que requería atenciones.

No podía creer aún lo que estaba haciendo. Me encontraba desnudo en el patio trasero de mi casa con mi atractivo y pervertido vecino, a punto de tener sexo con él. Sencillamente esto rebasaba todos mis límites pero me excitaba de sobrenamera, así que quise continuar.

Sus húmedos y largos dedos comenzaron a hurgar en mi interior, introduciéndose casi por la fuerza aunque poco y nada me importó, seguía besándolo y sintiendo el continuo roce entre nuestras partes que se frotaban y deslizaban entre sí.

Para entonces, era como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas a medida que las gotas de sudor iban deslizándose por mi pecho y mi espalda. ¿En qué momento había subido más la temperatura?

—¡¡¡Aahhh!!! -un ronco gemido escapó de mí en cuanto lo sentí invadiéndome de repente, me había volteado tan rápido haciendo que quedara de cara a la puerta y su pene comenzó a incrustarse en mí-

¡Era un maldito salvaje! Su libido lo sobrepasó y ya no quiso esperar más, me embestía con fuerza sosteniendo mis caderas y yo intentaba no gritar tanto para no alertar al vecindario entero.

Pero Victor también apenas y podía acallar sus gemidos, estaba tan excitado que me tomaba del cabello con una de sus manos y me atraía hacia él para besarme, sin cesar sus movimientos en vaivén, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo. Llenándome de sí hasta que me acostumbré a tenerlo en mí y a disfrutarlo con total placer.

Para entonces, el patio entero estaba inundado con la fuga de agua; cosa que poco y nada nos importó en realidad. Estábamos demasiado ocupados en lo nuestro como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

—¡Ngh, ahhhhhh!!! -cuando él se vino en mi interior, el calor se acrecentó todavía más y yo podía sentir parte de su esencia escurriéndose de mí, bajando por mis piernas y mezclándose con mi propio sudor-

Sonreí contento mientras también me venía como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, dejé manchado el piso y también la puerta. Sentía que iba a desfallecer pero aún tenía a Victor en mi interior, dándome unas últimas y más leves embestidas.

Fue la experiencia más erótica y exquisita que había tenido hasta entonces. No podía creer que esa mañana de sábado que en principio solo podía maldecir, iba a resultar finalmente tan buena y satisfactoria para mí. ¡Había sido por demás increíble!

\---

Como era de esperarse, mi abuelo se molestó muchísimo conmigo y me regañó durante horas por haber dejado el jardín mucho peor de lo que inicialmente estaba. Si bien yo ya no era un niño, me hizo sentir como si todavía lo fuera, me tildó de irresponsable y me dio tareas que debía cumplirlas al pie de la letra durante el resto de las vacaciones.

Luego me detuve a meditarlo y creo que mi abuelo tenía razón, lo que el perro hizo fue nada en comparación a lo que hicimos nosotros; es decir, Victor y yo acabamos por destruir por completo el jardín aunque luego, él vino a explicarle a mi abuelo sobre el incidente del grifo que se nos salió de control. También se comprometió en mandar arreglarlo todo pero esta vez, contratando a las personas indicadas.

Victor y yo seguimos en las mismas, viéndonos a menudo y teniendo unos increíbles y ardientes encuentros sexuales en su casa. Algunas veces, suelo fugarme en las noches y voy a hacerle unas visitas clandestinas.

Un mes después de todo lo acontecido, estaba de lo más tranquilo en mi casa cuando noté que Potya se empezó a poner muy mal; me parecía que llevaba demasiadas horas durmiendo e incluso pensé que había muerto porque no reaccionó muy rápido y cuando lo hizo, se veía toda débil.

Mi abuelo no estaba en la casa en ese momento, así que en mi desesperación, no me quedó de otra más que colocarla en su jaula portátil y correr a casa de Victor para pedirle ayuda.

Él se alarmó al verme llorando tan desconsoladamente y no dudó un solo instante en tomar las llaves de su auto para conducirnos rápidamente a una clínica veterinaria.

—No te preocupes, va a estar bien -me dijo él, intentando infundirme ánimos pero lo que pasaba por mi mente no era nada alentador-

En cuanto llegamos, un médico muy amable se dispuso a atender a Potya mientras Victor y yo aguardábamos en la recepción. Creo que esos fueron los 40 minutos más largos de toda mi vida mientras intentaba no hundirme en la desesperación de nuevo.

Cuando el médico salió por fin de la sala de revisiones, levanté la mirada hacia él y no noté nada raro en su expresión hasta que nos sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—¿No murió? -fue lo único que atiné a preguntar-

—Claro que no, está muy bien -contestó, generándome un gran alivio- Lo que pasó es bastante normal, no está enferma sino preñada.

Creí haber escuchado bastante mal lo que sostuvo el médico y me quedé completamente pálido.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—Dije que tu gata va a tener crías a más tardar dentro de un mes. ¿No te diste cuenta estaba en celo y se había cruzado?

—Eh... sí -respondí nervioso- Sí, por supuesto.

—Bien, iré por ella -anunció el doctor- Le recetaré unas vitaminas y podrán irse.

El médico se marchó y me Victor me miró extrañado al verme en mi lugar, completamente estático y con una sonrisa rara, que no logró descifrar.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? -me preguntó- ¿Qué es esa expresión psicópata?

—Mi abuelo va a matarme por esto -respondí sin siquiera parpadear- No sé en qué momento Potya salió de la casa, se suponía no debía salir cuando estaba en celo. ¿Cómo es que pudo haberse escapado?

—Quizás el día que nos pusimos a arreglar el jardín juntos.

—¡Anciano idiota! ¿Entonces tú dejaste la puerta abierta?

—No lo recuerdo. Estábamos tan metidos en lo nuestro que...--

—Vas a decirle a mi abuelo que fue tu culpa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo por qué? -la expresión de terror en el rostro de Victor era impagable- ¡¡¡Nikolai va a matarme!!! Todavía siento vergüenza por haberle destruido el jardín completo y...--

—Pero bien que no te dio vergüenza follarme ahí, ¿no?

—Está bien, se lo diremos juntos -propuso el muy cobarde, no atrevía a enfrentar solo a mi abuelo y la verdad yo tampoco- Al fin de cuentas esos gatitos, serán algo así como nuestros nietos, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Ya cállate, por favor! -me sonrojé por completo al escuchar la tontería que Victor acababa de decir aunque también en el fondo me pareció algo bastante lindo y tierno de su parte-

**FIN**


End file.
